


Weekends Aren't Meant For Working

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Lazy Saturday [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: When Regina has to work on a Saturday, Mal is determined to find a way to distract her.





	Weekends Aren't Meant For Working

Mal’s heels click rhythmically against the tile as she makes her way toward Regina’s office, a determined smile edging onto her lips. She brushes past her secretary, ignoring her protests that  _the mayor_  is busy and asked not to be interrupted by  _anyone_ , as she reaches for the door knob and lets herself in to the office.

Regina doesn’t look up from her desk and her only acknowledgement of her presence is an arched brow and sigh. For a moment, she just stands there, her back against the door and a shopping bag in hand, wondering if perhaps this isn’t the time or the place–and then, she remembers Regina was supposed to be home a little more than hour ago.

“I missed you today,” she says, reaching behind herself to lock the door. “But something tells me, you didn’t miss me.”

Regina sighs again. “And what makes you say that?”

“Well, for starters, you’ve been locked up in your office all day, on a Saturday, no less and–”

“I told you,” Regina murmurs, still not looking up. “I have a lot to catch up on.”

Mal nods as she takes a few steps into the office, her stomach fluttering nervously. “You said you’d meet me for lunch and–”

“I didn’t promise, and if I recall, you were in the middle of a mud bath.”

“You could have taken your lunch afterward.”

Regina groans and she drops her pen onto the desk and, finally, she looks up. “Are you trying to pick a fight?”

“No,” Mal replies, a grin twisting back into her lips. “Quite the contrary.”

“Then, why are you trying to guilt me for cancelling our spa day?”

“I’m not trying to guilt you, either,” Mal tells her, practically purring as she sets the bag down on the edge of the desk. “In fact, I had a perfectly lovely afternoon. I had a facial and a mud bath and then, I sat in the sauna for awhile and just soaked up the steam and…” Her voice trails off as she laughs a little and rounds the desk, leaning against the edge just beside where Regina sits. “I just kept thinking how much nicer it’d be with you there.”

“Mal…”

“It wasn’t very crowded and we’d have had the sauna all to ourselves…”

“Mal,” Regina says again, this time her breath hitching in her throat. “I don’t know what you’re doing, but…”

“I just want to tell you about my day,” Mal says, cutting in as she innocently shrugs her shoulders. “Like I said, I missed you.”

“Can’t we do this later on?” Regina asks, sighing apologetically as she looks up to her and shakes her head. “I’m swamped. You know I am.”

“Mm, that’s what you keep saying…”

“Mal…”

“Regina, I’ve spent the whole day on my own, I don’t think asking for a few minutes of your time is too much to ask for.”

She watches as Regina softens and nods. “Okay, so… you were in the sauna all alone,” Regina says, turning in her chair so that she’s facing her. “Then what?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” Mal says as a soft chuckle rises into her voice. “I closed my eyes and I pictured you there with me–your hair up in a turban and a little white towel wrapped around you.” She grins. “And I kept thinking that, since we were all alone, we could… have a little fun together.” Regina’s brow arched curiously. “I kept thinking about kissing you and letting my hands slip beneath the towel, slowly exploring you, all the while wondering if we’d be caught…”

“Mal, this isn’t fair. You’re making me…”

“I’m making you what?” she asks, her eyes widening as she tips her head to the side. “I’m just… telling you about my day.” Taking a breath, a coy grin edges onto her lips. “Well, after the spa, since you were unavailable for lunch, I decided to do a little shopping.”

“Oh?”

“Mm,” Mal nods. “And, I know I probably shouldn’t have, but…” She laughs. “I couldn’t help myself.”

A grin tugs up at the corner of Regina’s mouth and Mal watches as her eyes shift to the bag on the edge of the desk. “You never can.”

Straightening herself up, Mal pushed away from the desk, rounding to the other side and looping her fingers underneath the bag’s handles. “Why don’t you take a short little break and let me show you what I got.”

Regina’s eyes narrow. “Isn’t that what I’m doing now?”

“Over there,” Mal says, nodding to the couch. “You look tense.”

Regina’s lips part and for a moment, it looks like she’s about to argue. But, instead, she sighs and nods and pushes herself out of her desk chair, stretching her arms out in front of herself as she goes over to the couch. A grin edges onto Mal’s lips as she passes her and she reaches for the knot of her trench coat, shrugging it off and tossing it onto Regina’s desk.

“So, what do you think?” she asks, just as Regina sits down. “Do you like it?”

“You haven’t shown me–” Regina turns and her lips part as her eyes look her up and down, taking in the dark navy blue lace teddy she’s wearing. “Oh,” Regina breathes out as her eyes slide down her long legs to her heels and then back up again, swallowing hard as she takes in the thin lace that plunges all the way down to her navel.

Regina’s eyes remain on her as she sashays toward her, spinning around as she drops the bag onto the coffee table. A little grin tugs onto her lips as she hears a frustrated little sigh escape Regina. “Do you like it?” she asks, looking back at her over her shoulder and watching as Regina’s eyes focus on her uncovered ass. “It’s a little more revealing than the things I’m usually drawn to, but…”

“You look… incredible in it,” Regina murmurs, struggling to lift her eyes to Mal’s. “But then, that’s usually true.”

“You flatter me,” Mal says as she turns back to her. “I’m not quite sure what came over me…” she murmurs as she places her knee on the couch beside Regina. “But the whole time I was at the spa, I kept thinking about how good it’d feel to slip into something so soft and lacy,” she laughs a little as she reaches for Regina’s hand. “My skin just feels so soft and smooth.” Regina swallows as her eyes fall to her hand, letting her lift her and almost instinctively, Regina extends her fingers, letting them swipe over Mal’s thigh. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Regina murmurs, uncrossing her legs as her hand slips to Mal’s hip. “You know, you’re making it impossible for me to focus on work.”

“Good.”

“Mal…”

“You deserve a break,” Mal cuts in as Regina’s hand slips to her ass. “ _I_  deserve for you to have a break.”

Regina sighs and again, her eyes trail over Mal, noting the details of the lace–the way it falls loosely over her breasts and comes up around her neck, noticing way it just brushes teasingly at the top of her thighs, noticing her bare sides and the sneak peeks it allows when she turns herself in certain ways. “So, um… what’s in the bag?” Regina asks, her hand rubbing absently down the back of Mal’s thigh.

“Oh,” she murmurs, as a coy little grin twists onto her lips. “Just some things I picked up to… coax you into taking a break, should that be necessary.”

“Oh?”  
  


“Some things to… make it a little more fun.”

A grin pulls at the corner of Regina’s mouth. “We usually have quite a bit of  _fun_ on our own.”

‘Mm, I agree,” Mal says, slowly pulling away and feeling a little thrill of victory when a soft little whimper escapes Regina. “But, a little variety never hurt.”

“No,” Regina breaths out. “I suppose that’s true.”

Mal’s fingers loop under the handles of the bag and she grins as she turns back to Regina, dropping the bag on the couch as she straddles Regina’s lap. Her lips instantly find Regina’s, kissing softly at first as her hands slide over Regina’s blouse, her fingers pressing in and slowly pulling it up from her skirt. Regina shifts herself, lifting her hips as Mal tugs at the silky garment. Her lips slide over Regina’s jaw, peppering her skin with kisses as her breath catches again and again and her hands slip up and down her bare back and ass as her own head falls back against the couch cushion.

Mal’s fingers work quickly over the buttons of Regina’s shirt, opening it up and pushing it off her shoulders as she pulls away from her, grinning down at her as she pushes herself up and lets the shirt fall down her arms. Casting it aside, Mal reaches around her, nibbing gently at her neck and giggling against her skin at the cherry red lipstick smudges she’s left on Regina’s skin, as she unhooks her bra. Leaning back, Regina grins, letting Mal pull it away from her body before diving back in–kissing harder this time, sucking at her skin and kneading her breasts, her kisses wetter and more hurried. Regina pulls her closer, her fingers sinking into her ass and drawing her in as her head dips forward. She catches her earlobe between her lips and sucks at it before settling on a spot just above her shoulder, her lips and tongue sliding against her skin each time Mal moves.

“This is better than working, isn’t it?” Mal purrs as her hand slides up over Regina’s jaw. “A much more enjoyable way to spend a Saturday, right?”

“I never said what I had planned would be  _more_ enjoyable.”

“Mm, I suppose you didn’t,” Mal murmurs, leaning back in and swiping her tongue down Regina’s throat, edging herself back on her lap and smiling as Regina’s hands begin to roam, her fingers teasingly dipping beneath the lace at her thighs.

Her fingers ghost down Regina’s sides, grinning as Regina flinches then giggles as her hands reach to the zipper of her skirt, tugging it as far down as she can before Regina arches her back and lifts her hips, letting her tug the skirt down over her thighs. Pulling herself away from her, Mal stands up on her knees, roughly tugging the skirt down her legs, letting Regina kick it off as she kneels over her, taking a moment to look down her nearly naked body–she watches as her chest rises and falls, noticing how flushed her skin is and the way she squirms with anticipation of what’s to come.

Letting out a husky breath, Regina reaches out and Mal can’t help but let her eyes follow, watching as two of Regina’s fingers slip beneath the thin lace between her legs, slowly pushing between her lips and dragging through the slickness. “Something tells me you found  _another_ way to entertain yourself this afternoon, the spa and shopping aside.”

“Mmm, I did,” Mal nods, a smile twisting onto her lips as she rocks her hips gently back and forth against Regina’s fingers. “Remember, I thought you’d be home an hour ago.”

“So, you got started without me…”

“I was going to have you… walk in on a little show.”

A grin edges slowly onto Regina’s lips and Mal’s breath catches in her chest as Regina’s finger dip inside of her. Regina’s fingers begin to curl–slowly and rhythmically, back and forth–and Mal finds herself grinding down against her hand, pushing her deeper as her thumb presses to her clit.

For a few minutes, she lets herself get lost in Regina’s touch, enjoying her fingers and the sensations they stir–and then, reluctantly, with a long, drawn out breath, she eases herself back and away from Regina. Regina’s bottom lip pouts out and she laughs a little as she slides off her lap, her fingers ghosting down over her legs as she parts her knees.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she tells her, as she looks up at her. Her hands slide up Regina’s legs and hook through the elastic band at the sides of her panties. Her fingers curl, rubbing against her skin as Regina lifts herself, letting her drag down satin panties down her legs. “You know,” she begins. “When I was in the sauna, I kept thinking about this… about burying my face between your legs, making you squirm and scream in that steamy little room… you riding my–”

“Do it then,” Regina cuts in, a frustrated little groan rising into her voice. “Stop talking, and  _do_ it.”

Mal laughs as her hands push up Regina’s inner thighs. “You know, for someone who wanted to spend her day working, you certainly are eager.”

“Mal…”

She laughs again, but this time, she tugs Regina’s hips down. Leaning in, her tongue flicks at Regina’s clit, circling it as she presses in closer. Sucking hard, she feels Regina draw in a breath she smiles against her as her tongue flattens out and drags through the slickness between her legs. Regina lets out a moan as her hand tangles in her hair and her lips circle around her clit, sucking hard as her tongue swirls around it.

She’s barely aware when Regina’s hand slips beneath the lace strap of her teddy, twisting until the clasp at the back of her neck comes undone. Her back arches up a little as Mal nips at her, pulling back just enough for her tongue to slide between her lips. Regina’s legs stretch out over her shoulders and her breath becomes more ragged, catching in her throat as she pushes out a little gasp when two of Mal’s fingers slide inside of her and her lips return to her clit.

With Mal’s twisting and curling inside of her, her lips sucking hard against her increasingly sensitive clit, Regina starts to writhe beneath her. Her breaths become quicker, her moans more frequent and when Mal slips a third finger in and her tongue flicks harder, she cries out a little and starts to tense up. Feeling Regina’s arousal building and her climax nearing, Mal smiles against her. Looking up Regina’s body, she watches as she squeeze her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers–and suddenly, she’s very aware of wetness between her own legs. She can feel it dripping down her thighs, her clit throbbing as it begs for attention.

Her fingers move at a quicker, more hurried pace, bending and curling inside of Regina as she starts to tense up, her back arching as she pants and moans, crying out as her hips buck against Mal–and then she explodes. A couple of long, slow licks later, Mal pulls away and stretches up her, planting her hands on either side of her thighs as her lips meet Regina’s. Mal parts her lips with her tongue as Regina sighs contentedly and comes down from her high, her body suddenly limp.The kiss is soft and sensual, slow and unrushed–and when Mal pulls back a few minutes later, her eyes meet Regina’s.

Her eyes close as Regina reaches between her legs, stroking lazily over her wet clit with one hand while the other tugs at the lacy garment around her hips. Mal grins as she helps Regina to tug it down–and she watches as a coy smile edges onto Regina’s lips as she leans back against the couch.

“Com here,” she breathes out, licking her lips as her eyes meet Mal’s. “It’s your turn.”

For a brief moment, Mal just stares at her–looking down at her parted legs and sticky thighs, watching the way her breasts lift as Regina pulls her shoulders back, noticing her hardened nipples–and she lets out a little whimper and leans forward, kissing her way up her stomach, letting her tongue circle around her nipples, before pushing herself up with her hands. Grabbing the back of the couch, she pulls herself up the rest of the way, letting out a long, shaky breath as Regina’s hands slide up over her ass.

It takes Regina a moment to get the angle right–and she grins as she feels Regina’s breath on her skin. Closing her eyes, she inhales a breath as Regina’s tongue swipes along her slit, moaning as she licks and sucks and grabs at her thighs.  

She doesn’t last for very long. Her hands clutch at the back of the couch and her knees begin to wobble–and mercilessly, Regina continues to lap at her, practically holding her up as she begins to shudder. With a hard flick and a quick nip at her clit, she loses all control, rocking her hips against Regina’s mouth as her fingers tighten around the couch and her climax rips through her.

Slowly, she eases herself down, sitting in Regina’s lap as her arms wrap around her, pulling her into a kiss. Regina’s hands situate on her hips, her fingers gently gliding back and forth as they trade lazy kisses. Pulling back slightly, Mal cups Regina’s face in her hands, pecking quickly at her lips before resting her forehead against hers, her heart still racing as she tries to catch her breath.

“You never told me what was in the bag,” Regina murmurs, her fingers still kneading at Mal’s hips.

“Go ahead and have a look,” Mal replies, a grin pulling onto her lips as Regina absently reaches for the bag and pulls it over to them. “Remember how I said I wanted to give you a little show?” Regina’s brow arches as she reaches into the bag, her eyes widening curiously as she pulls out a bright red silicone dildo with two heads. “I… thought it’d be fun.”

Regina tips her head to the side. “So, when you said you’d found a way to entertain yourself…”

“Those were your words, not mine.”

“Doesn’t make them any less true,” Regina says, looking back to her with a grin. “This is how you had your fun?” Mal nods. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Laughing softly, Mal grins, reaching out and rubbing her finger along the ribbed toy. “That it’d be a hell of a lot more fun with you.”

Regina nods as her bottom lip catches between her teeth–and then, with little warning, she shifts, flipping Mal onto her back and sliding her fingers between her legs. “What do you say we find out then?” she asks, arching an eyebrow as she giggles and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
